


Drabbles Across Time and Space

by AJStarhiker



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/AJStarhiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sam Carter met Ace McShane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles Across Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from this project.
> 
> Stargate: SG-1/Stargate: Atlantic belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation.
> 
> Dr. Who belongs to the BBC.
> 
> If anyone finds a plotbunny from reading, by all means, feed it and see what it grows into.

The first time Sam met her was in high school. She had been somewhere between anger and depression after losing her mother when Ace McShane walked into her chemistry class with her black jacket and cocky grin. Half the class wanted her as a lab partner but she'd picked Sam and they'd become fast friends. They'd gotten in and out of trouble together and Ace had taught her a few tricks her father hadn't been particularly happy about. When Jonas Quinn asked where she'd learned to pick locks, Sam grinned and said she'd been a bit wild as a teenager.

 

Sam ran into Ace again shortly after accepting Jonas Hanson's marriage proposal. Her friend took an almost immediate dislike to him. Ace tried to warn her that Jonas was unstable, but Sam hadn't wanted to believe her at first. Still, Ace's blunt nature made it impossible to ignore previously overlooked or unknown faults. Sam broke off the engagement and, when he set himself up as a god on another planet, she had to admit it did not surprise her. As she watched him fall into the Stargate to impact against Earth's iris, she found herself wondering how Ace had known.

 

Their third encounter was rather a shock to Sam. Whatever she'd expected during SG-1's trip to 1969, it had not included Ace, who looked much the same as she had during school. It was then she admitted she travelled through time. Sam let slip her failed engagement and almost panicked, worried about paradoxes, but Ace laughed, saying that time was more resilient that people thought. She added that, if she had already warned Sam about Jonas, than it was possible she'd learned of the problem during this conversation. It wouldn't be the first time. Sam returned home, wondering about time.

 

It was the planet Jack described as having beaches that went on forever. They found Ace relaxing on the sand, with an odd-looking motorcycle parked nearby. This time, Sam realized she was not all that surprised. She sat next to her friend while the guys went and did...something. They talked through most of the day, comparing war stories, odd or funny events, and anything else that happened to come up. When it came time to leave, Sam found herself offering Ace a position at the SGC. She declined, but promised to visit. Ace was never mentioned in the mission reports.

 

A quiet night on Atlantis found Sam on one of the piers. Under the breeze and the waves, she heard an odd, pulsing noise that didn't quite seem to fit the city. As it grew louder, she saw a blue Police Call box materialize on the pier. Before she could call for backup, the door opened for an oddly dressed man and a teenager in a black jacket who could only be Ace. Sam smiled and approached them but Ace did not appear to recognize her.

"I'm Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force. Welcome to Atlantis."


End file.
